


the chase

by feralnoises_mp3



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralnoises_mp3/pseuds/feralnoises_mp3
Summary: Snake finds himself strung up in Vulgin's base. Little does he know, a certain blonde has taken a liking to him.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Naked Snake/Ocelot
Kudos: 33
Collections: Snake x Ocelot





	the chase

Heavy breathing filled the room as Snake was starting to regain consciousness. He tried to move but Vulgin’s chains kept his hands held fast above his head leaving his body dangling at his own will. The air reeked of blood and mildew. 

As Snake’s vision cleared up he saw two guards stationed at the door, fingers on the trigger and watching his every move. He tried in a desperate attempt to pull his hands free to no avail. He was caught and there was nobody to save him this time. The last thing he remembers was The Boss whispering a hope of escape to him before she turned and fled. 

“Shit” he muttered to himself. 

He really outdid it this time. No matter how strong he was there was no way he could break past the guards in his current state. Snake swayed in place, still trying to regain his balance after the flashy blonde Russian misfired and took Snake’s eye out of commission. He could feel the blood slowly drip off his jaw onto the ground. He could feel himself slowly losing consciousness again and before he knew it his head was nodding and he was out cold.

Snake awoke to the sound of metal clanking on the cement floor. It was a ways away but approaching quickly. The noise stopped in front of his room and within seconds the heavy door slid open to none other than Ocelot.

The two guards turned at attention but were quickly dismissed. Ocelot strutted into the room, his spurs ringing with each step in the tiny chamber. The Russian walked right up to Snake and held the American’s head for a better view. Snake pulled his face away, grunting in disgust at the man who had maimed him just hours prior. Ocelot’s hand shoots up, grabbing Snake by the throat. Snake reflexively tries to pull his hands down but they’re held fast by the chains. His grunts echoing loud and clear in the chamber.

“A shame really, the blue was just starting to grow on me” Ocelot smirked at his own remark.

“Go to hell” Snake spat back. There was no hesitation in his voice..

Ocelot snapped his head to the side towards the guards. 

“Leave us be. I need to have a word with our guest”

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged, turning back through the door and walking off. The patter of their boots faded until the room was silent and the door closed with a click.

“You won’t get anything with your half-ass compliments” Snake veered at the blonde.

Ocelot took a step back and looked at Snake from head to toe.

“Funny, you think I came here on Vulgin’s terms. Maybe it was just a compliment.” Ocelot said, lightheartedly.

Snake tilted his head. Maybe he misheard the blonde?

“Vulgin didn’t send you? Why the fuck are you here then?” Snake’s voice deepened with each question.

“You’re all the talk on the base these days. Can’t go more than a few minutes without anyone mentioning you. Snake this, Snake that, gets to your head after a while.” Ocelot took a cautious step forward, invading Snake’s space once again to bring his hand up.

He passed his hand slowly up Snake’s torso, feeling his muscles flex with the gentle stroke up to Snake’s suspenders, pulling one back into place.

“Just maybe, I wanted to see the famous Snake for myself” Ocelot purrs as he continues to raise his palm past Snake’s scruffy jaw and on to cup his cheek.

Snake turns his head into Ocelot’s hand and looks directly into Ocelot’s eyes.

As grey as the thunderstorm he trekked through to get here, his eyes held a wave of depth to them. Snake couldn’t help but lean forward and get a closer look.

Ocelot stroked Snake’s cheekbone with his thumb, “what the matter, Snake? See something you like?”

Snake couldn’t answer, he was in utter awe staring at him. Minutes ago Snake absolutely detested him for what he’d done to his eye but now Snake silently thanked whoever was listening that he still had one more good eye to rake in the Russian’s features. Blonde eyelashes that perfectly matched his hair curved slightly upwards making his eyes seem that much more alluring. Snake had never looked at someone long enough to deem them attractive but here in this cell, face to face with his captor, taking in all his features from his perfectly styled eyebrows to his seemingly soft and newly shaven face. Snake couldn’t help but notice how soft his hands were too, leaning his head more into Ocelot’s touch than he’d like to admit. 

Ocelot slowly tilted Snake’s face down to look at him as he raised up on his toes and gently laid a kiss on Snake’s cheek.

Snake’s eyes fluttered. He couldn’t possibly understand what was happening and before he knew it he was shutting his eyes and leaning down to capture Ocelot’s lips in a kiss.

The men stayed there for a few seconds before Ocelot’s other hand grabbed Snake’s waist and snapped their bodies together. Snake pulled back with a gasp, not expecting the impact.

Ocelot didn’t let him get far, his hand still on Snake’s cheek bringing him back for another kiss and Snake complying all too willingly, crashing their lips together in a mixture of want and need. Snake’s lips were rough juxtaposed to Ocelot’s smooth lips, both pulling and pushing at each other. 

Ocelot sealed Snake’s mouth with his own and slowly pulled back with a string of saliva still connecting them.

Heavy breathing filled the room as Snake still tried to understand where this was coming from.

“You’re better than you look” Ocelot jeered, bringing his hand off of Snake’s cheek running a pattern down his neck and onto his shoulder where his other strap was beginning to misplace itself. 

“I’ll take it as a compliment” Snake replied with a light huff. He wanted to see where Ocelot was going with this.

Snake was interrupted mid-thought by Ocelot grinding himself up against Snake’s thigh. Snake could feel Ocelot through their layers of clothing and pushed out his knee to get a better angle in the blonde’s legs. Ocelot’s breath hitched as his ground himself harder against Snake.

“I’m just stating facts,” Ocelot replied, trying to keep his voice under control.

“Under different circumstances I would like to see your skills in other areas…” he trails off as he rubs his hips up against Snake’s groin, causing the brunette’s head to drop entirely as his hot breath trailed down Ocelot’s neck.

“...but sadly, that will have to wait for another time” Ocelot finally chokes out as the rush of Snake’s hot breath and attention to his growing erection get to his head as he puts more and more of his weight against Snake.

“You say that like there will be a next time” Snake’s raspy voice cuts straight through Ocelot. “You see the predicament I’m in, right?”

“Not too confident now are we? I know you well enough to know you’ll be gone the minute you can. I’ll expect no less from The Boss’ pupil”

They didn’t waste any time meeting each other's lips once again in a mess of hot breath and tongues. They desperately fought for dominance of the other’s mouth, Snake’s tongue twisting against Ocelot’s and finally gaining control of the smaller man’s mouth. 

Ocelot grabbed Snake’s hips with both of his hands and rubbed his hips against Snake’s causing the brunette to moan into his mouth. Snake could feel all the blood rushing down to his lower body, even more so than before.

“You fucking tease is that all you got?” Snake asks defiantly, raising his eyebrow down at Ocelot who smirks in response, silently accepting his challenge.

Ocelot shushes him and presses one last firm kiss to Snake’s lips before his hand is back on Snake’s jaw, tilting his head to the side for easier access.

He places his lips against Snake’s pulse, he can feel steadily getting faster. He sinks his teeth into Snake’s neck, causing the other man to let out a low moan and drop his head onto Ocelot’s shoulder. The blonde hums to himself, biting and sucking on Snake’s neck, pulling more noises out of him. He pulls away to look at a mean bruise starting to form. He leans back and laps up the extra saliva left and continues his way down to Snake’s collarbone.

Snake opens his eyes to see Ocelot sliding one of his hands under his shoulder strap. Ocelot pulls his hand through the fabric lower and lower, following it down Snake’s chest and abdomen. He stands back up to run his hands over Snake’s bare skin and Snake flinches at the feeling of the leather running over his sore and tortured muscles. 

Snake shudders as Ocelot traces patterns across his skin. Ocelot’s hand exploring everything from his lower abdomen up to grope his pecs. The blonde puts more pressure on Snake’s nipples and gives an experimental twist which pulls a growl out of the brunette. Snake had no idea where it came from; he never expected himself to be that sensitive, especially there of all places.

Ocelot moves in to lick and bite Snake’s pecs again with full intent to hear those noises again. He wanted to hear them again for his own pleasure. As soon as ocelot bit down Snake groaned and arched into him, seemingly desperate.

“I didn’t expect the man of the hour to open up this easily” Ocelot jokes, sliding his hand down Snake’s chest towards his abdomen. 

Snake laughed, “You don’t know shit about me, stroking your ego because I’m chained up with nothing else to do? Pathetic”.

“Pathetic?!” Ocelot barked back, his hand snapping up to grab Snake’s neck and squeeze. “I’ll show you pathetic” he muttered as he heard Snake’s futile gasp for breath. He held the American here, letting go after seeing Snake’s panicked expression. His fingers continued their search down the other side of Snake’s body, getting lower and lower until he’s grabbing the hem on what’s left of Snake’s clothes and pressing his thumbs inside the garment.

Thanks to the straps going in between his legs, Snake’s bulge was more than visible and Ocelot grinned down at it then back up to Snake.

“I bet you’ll give in to me faster than to Vulgin” Ocelot chimed as he unbuttoned Snake’s pants and fiddled around the zipper, pulling it down excruciatingly slow.

“Don’t flatter yourself pretty boy…” was all Snake managed to dish out before his thought was cut off thanks to Ocelot’s hand which had found itself cupping Snake through his boxers.

Ocelot’s hand was warm, he could feel it through the leather which he hoped the other man would take off before he went any further.

After groping the brunette for a solid minute, Ocelot took his hand off of Snake, to much of his dismay, to bring the leather up to Snake’s mouth.

“Bite” Ocelot commanded and Snake knew all too well what to do.

He opened his mouth and Ocelot went finger by finger, using Snake’s teeth to slowly but surely pull the glove off. It swung from his mouth as Ocelot grabbed his and tucked it away into his back pocket. 

Ocelot leans back up to capture Snake’s mouth in another passionate kiss, Snake fighting for access to Ocelot’s as the blonde’s hand returns to Snake’s pants, groping him once again. Snake lets a needy moan out right into Ocelot who continues to kiss him while slowly rubbing circles at the growing tent in the brunette’s boxers.

Snake’s vision begins to lose focus as the Russian places his other hand on the back of Snake’s head and guides him down to rest on his shoulder. He continues to rub the outline of Snake’s bulge as hot and heavy breaths fill the room.

“You fucking tease” Snake rumbles while jutting his hips further into Ocelot’s hand.

Ocelot laughs, “you say one thing and clearly want more. With how you got through Vulgin I thought you could hold out a bit longer” and with that he slips his hand inside of Snake’s boxers and grabs the base of his cock.

Snake’s eyes flutter shut and he bites down into the open skin Ocelot’s neck. Ocelot moans into Snake’s chest and he begins stroking up and down the man’s shaft. He didn’t think it was possible but the brunette had grown even harder in his grasp.

He sets a steady pace but Snake’s hips kept snapping up to meet his strokes.

“Calm down there soldier, I’m not going anywhere” Ocelot joked.

“You’re just so fucking slow” Snake says with another thrust of his hips.

Ocelot nuzzled into Snake’s beard and gave his neck one more bite before he starts to lower himself, using his hand to grab onto Snake’s body as a crutch to help him.

Before Snake knew it, Ocelot was on his knees in front of him giving his hips soft kisses, his hot breath lingering there as Ocelot slowly made his way to the base of Snake’s dick, still softly stroking him up. He lifted his head to place a soft kiss at the tip causing Snake to pull against his bindings and a loud metal clash roaring through the room. 

Ocelot opened his mouth to lick a stripe up the underside of Snake’s cock, his saliva lubricating his hand for quicker strokes. Ocelot’s tongue flicked the top and a moan forced its way out of Snake’s lungs. 

Still stroking, Ocelot looked up at Snake; “I thought you were quieter than this, I’m not complaining but it’s quite funny to me”

Snake’s head was spinning, his face was flush and his mouth was open panting for air. He couldn’t think of a snappy comeback so he just hung his head and growled.

Ocelot smirked “That’s what I thought” as he picked up his pace, he guided Snake’s tip into his mouth, slowly pushing down and pulling back. Pleasure coursed through Snake as his groans got louder as Ocelot guided him deeper down his throat, hollowing out his cheeks as Snake lost his last grip on reality and let go, his eyes finally shut tight as stars started dancing in the darkness.

Ocelot bottomed out, his nose nuzzling Snake’s rough hairs trailing down his pelvis and Snake’s dick reaching past the back of his throat. Confident in himself, Ocelot began to hum.The vibrations shot through Snake like nothing he’d ever felt before, shuddering and his hips becoming erratic. Ocelot continued to bob his head, his hand stroking everything else as his throat contracted around Snake’s member and his hand squeezing the rest of him.

The blonde knew what was coming next and without missing a beat he pulled back with a wet ‘pop’ and grasped the base of Snake’s cock, keeping the man from finishing. 

Snake whined before he realized it and immediately snapped his mouth shut, hoping Ocelot didn’t hear it but it was too late. Ocelot kept his hand at the base and started kissing every inch of skin around Snake’s raging erection, squeezing tighter to make sure Snake was at his limit.

“Please…” Snake whispered, “... Ocelot please”

Ocelot stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly looked up at Snake.

“What did you just say?” he demanded.

“Don’t make me say it again”

“I’ll wait here for as long as it takes”

Snake gulped, swallowing all the saliva he built up along with his pride.

“Please” he managed to choke out. “That’s all you’ll get I won’t ask again just, please” 

The blonde looked up at him and laughed. Snake glanced down at the man wondering what possessed him this time.

“I told you I’d show you pathetic and here you are, begging me to let you cum. I never thought I’d hear that from you but here we are. I guess I’ve proved my point there’s no need to keep going…” he says as he let go of Snake’s dick, running his finger up the bottom all the way up the tip where precum was leaking out.

He turned to leave and not even one step away he heard chains thrashing, Snake violently pulling on them to get his attention.

“Ocelot” Snake said in his husky tone of voice, “I…” his voice trailed off.

The blonde turned on his heel, bringing a hand up to lift Snake’s head again, “yes?”

“I want you to finish the job” the brunette let out, looking ashamed of what he just said.

“What’s the magic word?” Ocelot questioned

Snake took a deep breath and sighed, his rib cage visibly expanding the contracting, “...please”

“Good boy” Ocelot returned with a kiss on his cheek. “It’s always nice to be polite, you never know where it’ll get you in life”

Ocelot unzipped his own pants, pulling out his already straining member and holding it against Snake’s. Snake had him beat by length and girth, even though he was well endowed himself he was still impressed.

He palmed Snake’s tip once more, using his precum as lube to slick their shafts, his hand gaining speed as he stroked both of them together. 

Ocelot whimpered against Snake’s chest, throwing his arm over the brunette’s shoulders to keep them steady. He didn’t want to admit it but the guttural moans from the soldier in his ear were going straight to his dick, making him harder than he thought possible.

Their hot breath mixed and made it even harder for them to breathe, the two men gasping for air as Ocelot’s grip tightened. He raised his head to lick a stripe over the bruise that had filled in on Snake’s neck and that was enough to push Snake over the edge.

His vision went white as his body was encompassed by a roaring orgasm, his dick twitching and spilling hot cum all over their bodies and dripping down Ocelot’s hand. His shouts filled the room as he threw his head back and gritted his teeth, trying desperately to keep his voice under control but failing miserably.

Ocelot didn’t slow down in the least, stroking Snake through his finish. Even as he felt Snake;s body go entirely limp, Ocelot kept his pace up. Snake whined in his ear, overstimulated and downright exhausted. The brunette’s noises told him he did a good job and with that Ocelot finally came, stars flashed across his vision and his knees gave out. He tightened his grip over Snake’s broad shoulders to keep himself up.

They stayed there as minutes passed, winded and trying to get a grip on reality. Ocelot finally stood on his own and reached up to pull his handkerchief out of his pocket. He used it to wipe his hand and his own shirt clean before turning to Snake who was entirely spent with his own mess dripping down his stomach and face still flushed. Ocelot had him cleaned up in no time as he balled up the cloth and threw it down the drain in the corner.

Ocelot turned back to Snake and zipped him back up, leaning in to give him one last kiss.

“As great as that was I can’t exactly look forward to another one, now can I?” Snake laughed

Ocelot took a step back and looked back over his shoulder at the soldier; “You’ll be lucky to even get out of here, nonetheless see me again” he stammered. He shouldn’t be putting his feelings into this mission but it was a bit too late for that anyway.

“Maybe one day, American dog. I know you’ll sniff us out again and come running back.”

“If this is the treatment I get I’ll gladly take Vulgin on again” Snake chuckled, only half joking.

Ocelot smirked and turned to leave, giving Snake one last wave over his shoulder before the door slid closed behind him and the sound of spurs once again echoed off into the distance.

~~~~~

Hours later Ocelot lay in his room thinking back to earlier. He stretched his hand up towards the ceiling, wondering if he’d ever see the American again after he’d so carelessly became infatuated with him.

As if on cue, his radio crackled with Vulgin’s roaring voice.

“OCELOT! Get your ass UP and GO RETRIEVE THE PRISONER.”

Not even a second later an alarm blared through the building signaling the base that Snake had indeed escaped. With a swift motion, Ocelot slid off his bed and grabbed his holster. With a few spins and a flip of his pistol, he secured it back in the holster with a click and set off.

“I guess I’ll be the one running towards you” he smiled to himself as he set off, ready for their game of chase to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> High key this is the first fan fiction I've ever flushed out into something more than a paragraph. I'd love to hear what you think and as my friends drag me deeper into metal gear hell (you know who you are) I'll absolutely have more content coming out,, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
